The Lost Arc
by fanofall15pr
Summary: A story of Jaune arc, how he left beacon ,gets trained by Qrow ,come back a new person. Has have swearing in it. This is my is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there this is my first fanfic. I never done this before and i say thank you for reading my story. If you see errors please forgive me i have wordpad. let begin. This is a fanfic on RWBY. On Jaune. I don't own RWBY. That is Rooster teeth. Thank you.

The lost Arc

There I was puking my guts out in the airship as it flew away from beacon. No I was not seeing my family nor going into the town. I was expelled from beacon. After the breach of Vale, a lot of paperwork had to be done both for Miss Goodwicth and Headmaster is where they found the truth about me. The truth was that I fake my transcipts and that I never went to Battle School in the first place. I was taking Pyrrha about the training session that we where about to have and I was getting all my courage to ask her out. Yes I was going to do that. That is wend they call me. Where did I get a hold on fake transcipts? Who gave them to me? And the number one question of the day, Why? I told them the truth. That I wanted to be like my father and my grandfather and is father. It would made them happy if I made it to beacon. Then something shock me, they had no longer the face of anger but disapponited and sadness. For a second I thought that I could stay but with my luck that was never going to happen. They told me that the rules stated that any Huntmen or huntress was found with fake transcipts would be expelled right away. And that huntmens or huntress could not come back to beacon no matter what. They told me I had 5 min to leave, pack my stuff and go to the airships that would be taking me back home where they already have informed my parents about my situation. After I got out of there office, I ran to my dorm hoping not to past nobody I knew. Thankfully I din't. I pack my stuff, left a note and never look back. When i got in the first thing I do is puke in the trashcan. i was the olny person in the airship next to the pilot of course. After i was done puking my guts out i set my self down and and pray for some thing go to happen. once again my luck was out to get me. Literary. A nevermore come out of norewhere and hits the airships


	2. Here is where my new life starts

_Thank you all to those who are following my story. It mean a lot to me. This one is a bit longer then the last one. Here is the second chapter for you guys._

Here is where it my new life starts

I don't know how i survive the crash. It could have been my semblance,luck or I could be that I was dead. But i know that i'm not dead. Beacuse wend you die it don't hurt this much. I can see the that I was still in the back of the airship. Has I started to get up the strong odor of gasoline hit me like a train. Not to metion there was a bunch of sparks flying around thanks to the broken cords that came from the ceiling. I knew that this place was about to go in flames the minute those cords and gasoline touch each other. As I was walking I culd see that damn bird shadow. Great how shoud i die? buring alive or being swallon. I decided that wanted to live a just a bit more so I started to walk to the back of the airship where the door was. Thankfully the crash broke the door just for a person to squeezed into it. But just has I am about to leave the damn bird come out of no where and started attcking me. But it just keep attcking the door. I realize that i can jump out of the widow. There not bullet proof but they are hard to thank to the crash there one that i just have to hit really hard just to break it. And it did. I hit the ground and I start to run has fast as I can. Then I hear a weird noise, I turn around see the nevermore (the damd bird) looking at me and them at the broken hatch door then back at me. It would have been funny if it was not going to kill me. i can see in the conner of my eye that the bird is trying to flapp his wings but it foot is jam in the airship. Take that you dumd bird. I can't believe my luck as i turn around leaving i hear the brid sreaming. A good chance it was the flames doing it to him. And then there is the boom. a loud hard ear piercine explosion sending me forward in 20 feet into a tree. And in a second time in day i'm knockout and my world become black.


	3. I get help from an old Qrow

**Sup guys I'm here to give you the new chapter of the lost Arc. We can see what happen to Jaune were we let of. Also I want to thank all my fans who are following or liking my story it means a lot to me. So without further ado here is the story.**

I get help from an old Qrow

I woke up with the sunlight in my eyes with a massive ache like a hangover. But something was wrong. It only took 1 second for me to understand what was happening. I was being carried by someone. I could tell that the person was male, was somewhat build and had a scythe. There is only one person that own a scythe and that is ruby. The guy was wearing a scarf around his face all the way to his neck and wore goggle. He looks like he just came from a sandstorm from the badlands.

Excuses who are you and what are you doing? I ask. Saving your life. He replied. Well thank you I said. Then I ask a stupid question to him. Why do you have a scythe I ask? He looks at me and laughed at the question as if it was a joke. Because I would not use an other weapon but the scythe he said. Why? He asks. Well because there is only one person I know that has and used the scythe as a weapon I said. Would that person be a young girl who goes to beacon, name is Ruby Rose and has a sister name Yang. Yes? How you know that? I ask. Because that I'm there uncle. Then a switch in my mind got turn on, you are Qrow Branwen. He looks at me and nods. He then a he took off his scarf and goggle. He was kind of old with small streaks of white going through his spike hair. He also had red eyes and a pale skin.

And all I can do it just stare. In some parts I can see how he is related to Ruby with the white skin and the dark hair. What never seen an old man before has he ask me. No it not that is that Ruby and Yang talk about you a lot. Good to know that my nieces talk about me he said.

Well can I ask where are you taking me? I ask. To Beacon of course has he said. No! I said. Why? He asks. Because I'm kind of expelled from Beacon. What did you do to get expelled from Beacon? He asks. I fake my transcript I replied. So you can't go back to Beacon. Yep. So where are you going? He asked. Back to my town and try to forget that this ever happen. I can take you there if you want he said. Thanks I don't know what to say I said. Just say thank you that be all he said.

Month Days Later

Well after 30 days with no sleep and walking to end we get to the Town. My Town is a kind of small to most people. It has some stores, a school and a cemetery. I got to the general store to get some supplies said Qrow. Okay, meet me at my house I said. With he went to the store and I went to my house. This is what I expect to see my house with a bunch noise, the lights turn on and smell of soup. Now this is what I really saw. No noise, no lights, no smell of food. We I saw I lost almost all my hope but there were some left in me to open the door. Maybe there were asleep and they didn't wake yet that is it. But like I said before my luck was never with me. The whole place look like nobody was there. I couldn't understand what was going on. There was noted on the table. It read

 _To Whom It May Concern If you are looking for the Arc family we have moved due to the death of our son. We hope that you find what you are looking._

The death of their son. That was me. I'm not dead I still alive. They must have thought that I died in the airship crash. Since the explosion was so powerful I bet they couldn't find my body. They didn't count that I could have escaped the airship. Now they think I'm dead. Not to mention that they have a huge head start it would take a long time to find them. Hey Jaune you need to see this said Qrow. I start to follow him to the cemetery and see something that nobody should never ever see in their life .Their own tombstone. I drop and start to cry. Now what do I do I said. You can start a new life and I can help with that Qrow said.

 ** _Whoa guys this is the longest I ever written before. I know that it took a while to make this chapter but it was only possible if I took some days to plan. So I want to know if this is a type of way you guys want me to do it. Please tell me by sending me a message to my profile. Until next time this is Fanofall sighing out. Peace!_**


	4. New life, new look , new person

_**Hey there guys. Here is what you guys are wating for the new chapter of the lost arc. Last time we letf of Qrow gave a choice to Jaune for a new life.**_

New life, new look, new person

What? I asked still shock and crying. I can get you a new life, your are supoose to be dead. Everyone thinks your dead Qrow said. Thanks you I said sarcastically. Think about it some people would give anything for a new life and you have the chance to have for a new one Qrow said. But I don't want a new life I want my old one and why are you trying to convice me to try this new life thing? I ask. You want to know why I want you to try this new life Qrow said. Yah I would love to know I replied. Becuase what you have should some people would kill. So you should give it a try

Is there a another reason I ask. I know that people tend to me read me like a book but I can tell wend people were lying. you get the skill wend you live with 7 sisters in one house. Yes there is another reason. What is it? I ask. I need a new apprentice he said. Come again I ask. I need a new apprentice he said again but this time in a annoyed tone. Why? I ask. Well the city of Vale has doubts of my skills at teaching a new students, so I ask them to give me sometime to get a stundent fom signal academy and I well train them to a great huntsmen or huntress he siad. But I see potentail in you and what Ruby and Yang to me about you i think with some training I can help you become a lean mean killing machine to all grim Qrow said. I don't know about it I replied.

Jaune you can become such a great huntsman as long as you give me the chance to do so Qrow said. I thought about it, I can become a great huntman, save people live and many even stop the white fang but all I had to do was to give away my old life and trade it for this new one. And return for becoming my new apprentice I can help you find your family he said. That is what set the deal for me. All I really care was try to find my family and make sure they were okay. You Know what Qrow you just got yourself a new apprentice I said sending my hand to shake his. He took it and told me that training will begun tomorrow morning as so as i wake up. This well become a story of the ages I said.

Tomorrow Morning

I jolt up from my bed and look aroud the room there was still nobody there, meaning hat this was not a dream. So I decided to become Qrow new apprentice. This was going to be the dumdest idea I ever can up with or the greatest one. But it was to be for a good cause. Not only do I get to find my famliy I also get to become a appretince to Qrow. But still even he show me to vale, they are going to know that i'm alive. So what am I going to do to my look. I decide to talk to Qrow about his plan. Qrow! Qrow! I yelled. Where are you? Outside he yelled back. with that I follow his voice where I found him. He was holding his scythe. I got a question for you I said. Yah what is it? he said. What are we going to do with my look i said. I mean if I need a new life ,Then I going a new look I said. already ahead of you, here use this he said. After that he threw a small bottle of dust. Just put a little on your head and it will change the way you look he said. Okay are you sure this gonna work i ask. Yes now try it he said. I want to the bathroom and put some on my head. and i ook like a new person. I no longer had my blonde kept hair but a dark brown hair. My blue eyes became a dark red just like Qrow. My pale skin became a light tan. The only thing that I had was a scar that i got from the crash. Like the way you look said Qrow. This is crazy I said. Till me about it he said. So what now? I ask. Now we train like crazy Qrow said.

 _ **Hey guys I am doing this chapter kind of soon but I just got the idea so I decided to write it. Thank you and this is fanofall**_


	5. Zane and Qrow

******_Sup guys. Here is the new chapter of The Lost Arc. I'm trying to get new chapter up and running as soon as possible. Let see what happen to Jaune and Qrow. This chapter takes 6 months after chapter four._**

Zane Blaze and Qrow

Zane. Zane Blaze was my name now. Qrow gave me the name after I told him that if I'm going to be a new person that I need a new name as well. At first I hated. It was just over the top and kind of stupid but now it was starting to grow with me. Still it going to take a while to get used to being called by different name. Listen up Jaune said Qrow. As you may know I been recording are little training session for the council of Vale, to show the council that I can still teach students. Yah I know you told me before I said. Well they want to meet you.

What?! I said. They would like to meet you and talk Qrow. I just stand there like an idiot. Do they know about the truth about me? I asked. No they don't he said. Why didn't you tell them? I ask. Well they would have thought that we our both crazy said Qrow. Yah the is the truth I said. So they want Zane Blaze not Jaune Arc? I continue. Yep Qrow said. So wend do we leave? I asked. In the Crank on the dawn Qrow said. So I should get some sleep I ask. Since it was dark already. That would be a good idea. Qrow said. Well goodnight I said. And with that I went to my old room. I and Qrow were living in my old house since we don't have anywhere else to go. Not to mention the backyard was huge to use as practice area. So there were some good things that came but still all I could think about was my family and hoping that they are ok. Tomorrow I get to ask if there are any leads in the search of my family. But for tonight I just have to sleep. And the minute that I put my head on the pillow I feel asleep.

The very next day

Wake up, wake up said Qrow. What?! I asked. Time to leave he said. Okay I said. After we got my stuff then we start to drive to Vale and there council. About half way through the trip I ask a question to Qrow. Have you ever met the council? I asked. Not in person replied Qrow. I only met them through a scroll he continued. Why is that? I asked. Well so that they don't get killed, they all go to a private location so that no assassin can get them. Whoa I said. Yep Qrow said. And with that I just stay quiet and still into we reach the Vale wall.

An hour later and you see the wall. At the entrance of the wall you can see a small opening it has about two guards and a post that you can enter. As we are waiting for us to go in, a wave of dread goes in me. In the car in front of us, the driver gives the guard two silver cards. The guard look at the card and back to the driver and the passenger and give them the card back. Then the guard signaled the other guard to open the post gate. You see in Vale everyone gets an I.D card. That card goes with you for the rest of your life. And since I'm supposed to be dead. I don't have one. I'm screw I said at loud. Qrow what and my going to do? I asked. Don't worry Jaune I always have a plan he said. Out of his coat pocket he gets to I.D card. One with is name and Picture and the other one with my new name and picture. I don't know how in hell he got a picture of me while I'm using my disguise, but the man has his way. I will give him that. Wend we got to the post Qrow gave them the I.D. I was sweating like a crazy. For Qrow's Card they gave to him pretty quickly, but for my it look a while they carefully check it, but somehow it work. They me the card, the post gate open we went to the council of Vale. Let never do that ever again! I said. Agreed Said Qrow

 ** _Hey guys this is fanofall15pr giving you guys the new chapter of The Lost arc. This one is not action packed like the other you can call it a filler chapter. Don't worry guys chapter 6 will come out. Thank a lot and peace._**


	6. The council's decision

**_Sup guys, It your friend Fanofall15pr. Coming out with a new chapter of The Lost Arc. In this chapter jaune aka Zane and Qrow meet the council of Vale. This is also a filler chapter. Sorry about it. Also as I start this chapter it already 12:11 am. I hope I can keep my eyes open._**

The council's decision.

All I can do wend is whistle as I see the justice building. It is kind of cool. For such an old building. I look at Qrow who just look at and say "you see it once you seen it all". With that we enter the building. It is pretty big inside with a lot of stuff going. Long lines waiting. As we walk I see something that makes me laugh. There was couple were sitting next to each other. The guy had a tuxedo type shirt, the girl had a white dress and they seen very happy, holding hand and looking at each other eyes. My best guessed they were getting married. Which made me sad and happy at the same time? Old memories were flooding my mind of my old life. But Qrow told me I had to let it go until we can find my family. And even more memories came back.

Come on Said Qrow. As we walk I had to ask Qrow a question that has been on my mind. Why did the council doubt your teaching? I asked. Let's just say it has to do with 1,000 liens, me being half naked and being tackle by the police said Qrow. Really? I ask. Yep he said.

I think winter was happy wend she saw it he said in a hush tone...

So where is the room? I asked. In the far north end he replied. And about ten minute later we got to the council room. Which was not hard to find since the door was bigger than any other door and it had a sigh that said _Council's room_ well that was easy I said. Yeah they tend to show off Said Qrow. Like you I said. Oh shut up said Qrow laughing. We went into the room which was nothing but huge. The room was a big circle with 3 projectors on the wall facing the ground and one desk in the middle of the room. They really like show off don't they I said. Yep said Qrow.

That could not be true said a bumming voice. With that, three shadows came out from the projectors. Two male, one female and the female being in the middle. It good to see you again said one of the male but had no emotion in his voice. Yes and same to you replied Qrow. So this is the new student that you had been training said the other male. Yes this is him said Qrow and wrapping his arm around my neck. Then the female speaks, it says that your name is Zane blazes is that right? She asked .yes that is me I said. Where are you from said the second male voice? I'm from a small town, not far from atlas. I'm just making this up as it goes. And how has the training that Qrow has been giving you help. It has been great .Okay said the second voice. How did you find him, Qrow? Said the first male. He had been going to their battle school but was kick out replied Qrow. Why? Said the female asked. He got into too many fights. Now I expect that Qrow would say that but it was not him. I turn around to see who said it and it was no other but General James Ironwood.

Now I have a shock face but Qrow just looks happy to see the General. General Ironwood it is good to see you again said the first male voice. Same here he replied. Ironwood, good to see you old friend Qrow said. Qrow long time no see said Ironwood. Then he look at me, "Zane good to see that you are okay" said Ironwood. And the way he said it he act like we met each other before. All I say does "likewise" not know what to say.

So, General Ironwood you know Mr. Blazes said the second male voice. Yes he was one of their students at Atlas battle school he said. You told us that Mr. Blazes was kicked out of the battle school because he got into too many fights, was it because he was violent? Said the female voice. No, not at all. Ironwood said. He was just bully a lot that he fought sometimes Ironwood continued. He is a great and smart student the general said.

Well we will be taking a small break to make our decision for you Qrow said the female Voice. And with that the lights of projectors died of. Well that was unexpected I said. Yes for you said Qrow. Why didn't you tell me that someone was going to come here and help us and how does Ironwood know about my real self? I asked in a rush statement. Okay here is the first answer, the reason that I didn't tell you was because I wanted to keep I a secret and thought it would be better said Qrow. He then continued to say, "That Ironwood knew because I told him about our deal." Well in that case thank you Ironwood I said. No problem the general said. Glad to help a fellow hunter he continued. "Well I guessed that does it" Qrow said. Yep, so you are going to keep your deal? I said. Of course Qrow said. You help me, I help you he continued. Good I said.

Ten min Later and the council come back to give back there answers. Well we have come with the verdict said the female voice. Well what is your answer? Said Qrow very anxious. We decide to let you keep your License to teach . Yes, thank you so much, you will not regret it said Qrow. Yes don't make us regret giving you your license back said the first male voice. And Mr. Blazes we believe that you will be going to Beacon of course said the second male voice. Wait what!? I said. All I can do was look at Qrow and then back to Ironwood. Both had a face of shock and scare. Mr. Blazes you do know that you that you are still underage and that you need to g a school to train. What about Qrow he can still train me? I asked. Of course not he has to go back to signal to train others. But why Beacon? I asked. Because it is a great academy that has been training a wide variety of hunter and huntress over the years. So I have to go back beacon I told myself. This is just great. Mr. Blazes are you okay said the female voice. No that all I said and next thing I knew the world become black.

Four hours later

I was drowsy, seeing lights but as soon as my eyes got better I knew where I was. I was starring at Qrow car ceiling. When I got up I look around, I was at the back of the car. I saw Qrow sitting on his car hood with three bags right next to him. We were back at my house. I open the door to greet him. Hey, look who alive Qrow said. Thanks I said while getting on the hood. So what now? I asked. Well we can do two things he said. One we go with our little plan until we find your family or we could go to a new kingdom. Either way it is still kind of crazy idea he replied. I say we go with plan A since it is the best bet we got I said. Yeah said Qrow. Listen I call Ozpin and told him everything said Qrow. Can he be trusted? I asked. Yeah he send two airships that will be picking us up, I got all your clothes in this blue bag He said. Then I got you a bunch of dust and crystals to help you in school in this red bag. What in the green bag? I asked pointing at it. It is a surprise he said. Just don't open until you're in your room he said. With that the two airships came one got Qrow who didn't wait the ship to land just jump on it. Show of. I wait for my airship to land and open it door. Wend it does I see someone that I never expect to see. Well hello Mr. Arc said my old professor Dr. Oobleck. Good to see you. Same here I replied. We must go, we already behind schedule by 2 minutes Dr Oobleck. Okay I said. I look back to my house, not knowing if I was coming back to see. I was scare, nervous, but at the same time I was curious. I wanted to know if this plan will crash and burn or some way and somehow this will work out. As I was thinking the Airship door closed up and the ship began it course back to beacon.


	7. going to beacon with a new lie part on

**_Sup guys, I'm here with the new chapter of the lost arc. Sorry that I haven't post anything lately is that I have been very busy with school. But don't worry because I got guys the new chapter_**

 ****Back to beacon with a new lie part one

This was just great. Right now I was paying the trash can a little visit for god time sake. You would think training with Qrow I would be nothing but a strong, powerful dude. Well no, right now my ass was being handed to me because of motion sickness. Thankfully I had to give me "special support". "Don't worry, Mr. Arc. You will feel a lot better wend we get beacon and touch the ground". He said. Thanks I said. No problem he said.

"We will be arriving to beacon very shortly" announced the pilot of the ship.

"Well, I suggest we take our seat." Oobleck said. As we took are seat I had a question that I needed to know. How much as change since I died? I asked Oobleck. "Well a lot actually" he answered. Like what? I asked again. One was that now Miss Nikos is the leader of Team JPNR, a second one was that Miss Valkyrie and Mr. Ren are together together. Nora said that way I'm guessing? I asked. "Yes" Oobleck said. Anything else? I asked. Well, wend you died a lot of your friends went looking for you, they thought that you may have escape but wend they found no body they gave up. Yeah, I would have done the same thing too. As me and Dr. Oobleck talk we could see the lights of beacon.

It still looks the same wend I left I said. Well, it tends to stay the same Mr. Arc replied Oobleck. Oh, I said. Yes he said while sipping his cup of coffee. You can't call me Arc, now it is Zane Blazes. "Okay Mr. Blazes" he said smiling.

Where will I be staying I asked. You will be staying in what we call a small room, Oobleck replied. What is that? I asked. "It is a room where we have special speakers or guest stay, but before you can go to your room you have to meet Ozpin" Oobleck said. What for? I ask. That my boy I don't not know he said. Okay, but what about my stuff? I asked. "Don't worry I take to your room" he said while grabbing my three bags. Thank you I said. No problem and good luck he said walking way to my room.

I started to walk to Headmaster Ozpin's office and pray that nobody I knew from my old life would cross path with me. Thankfully I got to the elevator without talking with anybody. I got in and press the button to Ozpin office. I heard the hum of the elevator turn on, the door closed and wait to see the headmaster. As I rode the elevator, I wonder what Ozpin wanted to talk about. Maybe he wanted to know what happen to me or was I okay. As the elevator stops and the door open I see two people that almost give me a heart attack. Those two people were ruby and yang.

Sorry guys that I did this type of cliffhanger but don't worry that part two will be coming out very soon. Peace.


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

_**Sup guys, I'm here with the new chapter of the lost Arc. Very sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. I thought that it would be a great idea. In this chapter I might have the point of view (p.o.v) change so we know more about chapters. If you like this idea please send them in the review section.**_

Going back to beacon with a new lie part two

Jaune's POV

When I saw both of the girls I felt my heart stop. It looks like they were some type of talk with Ozpin and both ruby and yang were mad. Wend they some me they must have wonder, who the hell is this guy and where did he come from.

Ahh Mr. Blaze glad that you came today said Ozpin trying to kill the silent. Good to be here headmaster Ozpin I said extending his hand. Thankfully he shook it. As we were talking all Ruby and Yang could do was look at us. Ladies I believe that we can finish this talk later Ozpin said. With that the Yang and Ruby went away and left. After they left all I can do is look at Ozpin until he spoke. "Well it is good to have you back Mr. Arc" said Ozpin. It is good to be back I said. "Qrow told me that he has train you after these at six months, is that true"? Yes it is, I said. "That is good and I like your disguise said Ozpin he said drinking more of his coffee. Thanks I said chuckling as he let out laugh as well.

Listen Jaune. Oh no he said my first name this was vey something important. It was never my purpose to get you killed Ozpin said with a sad tone in his voice and tears began to water his eyes. Please forgive me he said. Headmaster Ozpin I never blame you for nothing, you had to expel me it was the right thing to do and it was your job I replied. "Thank you" Ozpin said wiping his eyes with a cloth. It means a lot to hear that from you.

While Ozpin was taking, the elevator doors open to see a certain witch. Ah, Goodwitch look who came from the dead said Ozpin. "Well hello Mr. Arc, it is good to see you" Goodwitch said. Likewise I replied. "I just wanted to give you your new scroll" she said while handing me the new scroll. "It has your new schedule" said Ozpin. Thanks you I said.

Now can I leave to my room? I asked. "Of course you can Mr. Blazes and don't worry all the staff know who you are" said Ozpin. While Ozpin told me this I got into the elevator. Thanks I said and wave goodbye as the doors closed.

Ruby's POV (told you that I would do it)

"Did you see that guy Ruby?" Yang asked. Yeah he look like uncle Qrow but sounded like Juane I said. "I know what you mean, like the hair and those reds but with the tan skin", Said Yang.

As we walk in silent all I could of think was Jaune and all the memories. How we met first met and how we train together. And yeah he fake his transcripts, But I still believe he could have hero and a great huntsman. As I thinking, yang saw my face and knew something was wrong. "Ruby is something wrong"? Yang asked. Nothing is wrong I lied. "You're thinking about Jaune" she asked. Of course not, I lied again. "Ruby it is okay if you feel bad, the death of Jaune hit us hard all, more to other people" said Yang. I know, it just that he didn't deserve to die I said. "And I believe that as well, he was a great guy and he will be missed by everyone" said Yang. As Yang talk I started to cry. "Hey don't cry, let go to are room and let's eat some cookies, would that make you feel better" Yang said. Yeah a little I said.

As we were walking to our room we saw Professor Oobleck going to a small room and putting three bags in it. Hey, Professor Oobleck what are you doing. Oh hello girls, I'm here to put Mr. Blazes stuff here said Oobleck. Wait that weird dude with Ozpin, he gonna stay here, yang said. Of course he is a new student here at Beacon, Oobleck said. Whoa how he got in so late? I asked. He graduated early at signal replied Oobleck. Like me! I said. Yes so you must treat him with respect and like any other student here, said Oobleck of course. Good Oobleck said has he put the last bag in the room. Well that that have a good night ladies Oobleck said as he was leaving. I wonder make this guy so special? Asked Yang. Yeah me two, I said as we were walking to our own room. I wonder why did this Blaze guy reminded so much of Jaune.

 _ **Thanks guys for reading my story. You guys are the best. And i will try to get chapter 8 up and running. Peace**_


	9. Going to beacon with a new lie

_**Sup guys. I got the new chapter of The lost Arc. I hope you guys like it. I work hard on it.**_

Going to beacon with a new lie

Part 3

Jaune

I got out of the elevator and went to my new room. I can't believe that I was back to this place. Nothing has changed by the look of it. While I was looking around Beacon I bump into someone from my old life. Literary. And guess who it was?

Hey watch were you you're going, jackass said are very own ice queen, Weiss Schnee. I'm so sorry Weiss, I didn't see you there, I said. She just looks at me with a puzzle face.

How do you know my name? She asked while looking at me. I mentally smack my face for my stupid mistake. I not going to asked you again, how did you know my name?! She asked and screams at the same time. I said first thing that pop into my mind.

Who doesn't know about the famous Weiss Schnee, I said giving her a fake smile.

She just looks at me happily like I told her what she wanted to hear. Well, at least there is someone who will give me credit for who I'm am, Weiss said.

Well that sound good love, I said while trying to leave. Hey you're new here, said Weiss grabbing my arm. Yeah, I said pulling my arm back.

It's because I never seen you before, said Weiss. Just came today I said. I didn't know they still let people in late, Weiss said. Well, I graduate early from Signal, I told Weiss. Like Ruby, she said in a shock voice. I don't know who that is but I'll just agree with you, I said. She then looks at me again with a puzzled face.

Have we ever met before? She asked. I start to become very nervous. She can't figure out who I was right now. No today is the first that we ever met, I Quickly said. Who do I remind you of? I asked. Some guy I knew who went here before but got kick out, Weiss said.

She is talking about me, I thought. I did the only thing that I could do. I play along. Was this guy cool, handsome or awesome? I asked.

I said in a cocky way.

Nope, said Weiss in a nonchalantly tone. He was a loser, not athletic, a man with no fighting skills, she continued.

All I can do is look at her. You would think in six months a person would change but not Weiss, not her. And I'm supposed to be dead; she could have least talk nice about me. I decide to leave.

Well thanks for the talk kid I said walking away. Thankfully she did not follow me but I did hear something that did stop me at my tracks. While I was walking I saw a group of people grabbing someone.

The minute that I saw this group, I immediately knew who it was. The group was other than team CRDL holding no other but Velvet. They seem to bully her even more now. But this look likes a whole new level. I saw that they were taking her to an empty classroom

I got to stop them. But then I remember Qrow told me to lay low until I leave but I got to do something. Maybe I can a get Goodwitch or wait for someone to help. As I'm thinking I see the lark kid closing the door. Well, Screw what Qrow said. And I start to run to the room. The light are off which is weird, but I can heard noises. All I heard was,

...of me, Cardin, said Velvet. Hahaha! sorry but we got to beat you up said Cardin. Just to show your team who's the boss around here he added. Who wants the first punch of the freak ,Cardin added .

Okay that's it I can't wait for someone to come. And I do the dumbest thing ever. I open the door and drop kick Lark. Somehow, someway he goes into crashing with some chairs. All Cardin can do is look at me and until he asked.

Who the fuck are you!? Said Cardin in a mad and shock voice. I'm nobody you want to fight Cardin, I said in my beast cool guy voice, hoping it to work.

I was going to start fighting everyone, until Cardin asked me another question that shocks me.

Jaune is that you? Cardin asks in a sad tone. Right here I'm shock I couldn't move. All I can say is. Sorry, but that's not my name, I said in a mad tone. But you sound just like him said Velvet who I forgotten was here. Well, when you see him tell him I said

But I'm should have known better than talk people in battle because while I was talking someone got behind me and grab me. I didn't know who it was but my best bet it was Dove. He put his arms under me my arms and forcing them to go up.

I got him, he said. Russell comes over here, he continued. Now in the room the lights are still off. The only person that can see is velvet, thanks to her Faunus power, but I can hear someone coming to hit me.

Well at that moment, Qrow training kicks in. Dove is the second largest, next to Cardin of course. So I all do is jump as high as I can. With his weight he fall down very quickly and lets go of me. I then got my chance to attack. I punch him in the gut and shove my elbow to his head, knocking the wind out of him.

I then got up and ran to the wall to find the switch for the lights and turn it on. Wend I do find it, I then see Russell coming at me, who jumps in to kick me but I slide to the left. Because he can't stop himself, he crash into the wall,where I hear a very painful snap and a loud a scream. I kind of sure that he broke a bone because his leg is bending in a type of way that is not suppose to look like.

Cardin who I'm now I'm guessing his mad is now charging at me at full force. I do the only thing I can do to defend myself. I grab a chair next to me and smash it on his head. The wooden chair break and he fall down to the ground in a loud thud.

Well that care of that but like always I forget something.

It then hits me. Literary. The thing that I forgot was Lark ,who rams me to the wall. All I do is fall against the wall, my back on it. And he then grabs me by my head and start to punch me.

You made the worst mistake of your life asshole, he start to say. I don't know who you are but get ready for a beat down of a lifetime he said has he was about to give me another bow to the face. I brace for impact and close my eyes but nothing happen. It was until I open my eyes to see what was happening. I see Velvet grabbing his arm.

Let him go! Velvet said in a angry voice while holding his arm. But Lark is a lot tougher than her. Or what you bitch! Said lark.

And I see my opening.

I can hear Qrow saying when you see an opening you better take the shot.

And that's what I do. I give Lark a good right hook under the eye. He doesn't fall but i grab him and throw him to the wall. That what make him fall.

All I do is look at Velvet who has a shock face. Are you okay? I asked. Then she velvet grab me and gave me a huge bear hug. Or in this case, a bunny , my puns are worser than Yang's.

Thank you, thank you, thank you she said over and over. Your welcome I said kinda nervous. I try to move but she was still holding tight. Can you let me go, please I said. _Oh_ sure, sorry about that she said while blushing. It okay, I said giving her a smile. Thank you, I thought that I was going for the beatdown of a lifetime she said. Your welcome, don't worry they won't hurt you any more for a long time, I said.

She then examine more closely. You're new aren't you? She asked. Yep, i'm came today, I replied. My name is Zane blazes, I told her. Cool name she said. My name is Velvet, she told me. Well Miss Velvet I said in a fake accent, I'm glad that i was able to help you, I said. All she does is giggle at my fake accent. Thank you she said. Well, i got to leave before Miss goodwitch start her rounds, I said. You're right she said and gasp. What them she asked me. Leave them, here someone will find them, I replied.

I started to leave with Velvet as she told me that she had to go to her room, which was a across the he other side of beacon. I stared say goodbye but she stop me with a kiss on the cheek before she ran of. I was shocked, happy, and kinda scare. I would have been there a lot longer standing but i heard noise coming from the room were Team CRDL was. I ran not because I was scared or anything, I didn't feel like fighting any more. Or meeting anybody else right now.

 _ **Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in some time is that i been busy with a lot with stuff going on my life right now. Thank you with sticking with me all this time. Chapter Nine will come a lot quicker. Thank you and PEACE.**_


	10. Sorry

**So, the author note that I did didn't come out right. So the real four are**

Teleporting

Magical Body armor

Healing major wound and can heal others as well

Copying other people semblance by touching them.

 **Sorry about the author note again, Please leave the one you like in the review or P.M me. Thank you and you guys are the best.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Sup guys, I got the new chapter of The lost Arc. In this chapter one we have multiply P.o.v starting with Ruby. Hope enjoy.**_

The new guy

Ruby

I was sitting on my bunk bed, waiting for Weise come and to help me with some homework when she came in looking kinda mad.

"Hey You're okay", I asked.

"Yeah, it's that I met some new guy that remind me of Jaune", she said in a nonchalant tone.

The second she said that, I gave Yang a worry look, who shot me the same look. "What's the problem?", Weiss asked looking at me.

"That we saw the same guy in Ozpin's office",Yang said. "Really? asked Blake who raised her right eyebrow". "Yeah and he knew who I was", said Weiss in a matter of fact tone. "And he said that he was from sigale", she continued.

"Wait What", "I don't even remember seeing in Sigale before", as I recalled.

"Yang them look at me and said", "He could have came when you left".

"Yeah", "but they don't let late people in no matter what", I replied".

"Guys", Blake said "I believe that we should watch him out from him".

"Why did you think that he came be some type of criminal?" I asked.

"Probably", Blake replied. Me, Yang and Weiss all look at her with puzzling faces. "You see, when I was in the white Fang and they started to go a lot more violent, they would seen faunus in disguise to sabotage or kill someone that cross the White fang". There also to kill any scheen as well Black said while looking at wiess.

"But he didn't look like a faunus", Wiese added. " He look like a regular human being".

"Well, the White fang are that good and not to mention that they been working with humans now these past couple month", replied Blake.

"You know guy, I agree with Blake on this on", I said. This guy could be a spy or worse. "You guys with me".

"Let's do it", said Yang.

"What about you Wiese", I said.

"Okay", she said. If it save my life. "But we can't let him know that we are on him" she said with some terror in her voice.

"Should we tell anybody about are plan?" I asked.

"Maybe we should tell Team NPR and CFVY?", suggest Yang.

"That sound like a great idea", Blake said.

"About Team CRLD?" asked Weiss.

"You mean those assholes that keep bullying Velvet. I hope that they are working with this guy, so that we can can kick the shit out of them" said Yang.

"Okay Yang let's calm dow

But before I could even finished my sentence, there was a knock on the door.

Ozpin P.O.V

I was sipping on my cup when I got the call by Goodwitch. "Ozpin, I you need to come to the infirmary as soon as possible.

Five minutes.

When I arrive at the infirmary I saw something that shock me. I saw Team CRDL in four beds all sleeping well not for Mr. Russell and Mr. Cardin that look like that they have the most injuries. Mr. Dove and Mr. Lark seem to okay.

"What happen to them?", I asked the doctor.

"They seem to be in a fight and loss, She replied. Mr. Cardin to a large object to the head. Mr. Russell broke his foot, when he got slam to a wall. And these two are okay but took a powerful punches to the faces".

"Who found them?", I asked.

"The janitor", Goodwitch.

"Okay, make sure that nobody found out that this happen, I don't want them do panicked", I said to the doctor and to Goodwitch.

"Of course", Goodwitch replied.

But as I was about to leave Goodwitch grab my shoulder and said in a hush voice and said " You don't think that it was him do you?" She asked.

Of course I knew who she was talking about. "Miss Goodwitch, Zane is a smart, I highly believe that on his first day he would cause so much problems" I replied.

"Well, if that is what you believe then I trust your judgement", Goodwitch replied.

But what they didn't know was that a certain orange hair, hammer/grenade launcher wielding girl holding a small plate with pancakes was outside listening very closing.

"I got to tell Pyrrha and Ren about this". As she ran. "There going to love it."

Pyrrha P.O.V .

I was cleaning my weapon, while Ren was meditating on his bed, that's when a happy Nora open the door and jump on Ren

"Nora, did you have another plate of honey covered pancakes?" Ren asked with a stolid face.

"Yes, yes I did but that is not the reason that i'm happy", Nora replied. The real reason that I'm happy is because of what happen to Team CRDL.

"Nora, You didn't kill them?" I asked with terror on my face.

"No,no,no but some might as well", she replied.

"What do you mean that someone might as well?", Ren asked.

"Someone beat the living hell out of them", she replied."And they got beaten up so bad they are in the infirmary as we speak right now".

"But who did that to them?" I asked.

"I don't know, but they they said someone call Zane could have done it", Nora replied. "I'm going to send them a gift basket with a thank you note".

"I never heard of this Zane guy, but maybe we should asked Team RWBY if they know him", I said while walking away to there room door and knocking it.

"It's open said Ruby"

When we got in the room we saw that Team RWBY were having a small discussion about some thing.

"Hey guys, how it's going?" Ruby asked.

"Okay but kinda weird", I replied.

"What do you mean weird?", Yang asked.

"Someone just beat up Team CRDL and now they are in the Infirmary", Nora said very happily .

"Wait what, Someone beat me to it",Yang said in a mad voice.

"You really wanted to beat them up didn't you", Ruby said.

"Yeah I really wanted to, but who beat me to it ?" Yang said.

"We don't know, but Nora heard Ozpin said that It could not have been a new student named Zane", I replied.

"Wait, the guy that Ozpin was talking about was in his office earlier today and Ozpin said was last name was Blazes and was a new student, I'm guessing this guy's is Zane Blazes", Weiss said.

"So could this guy be a White fang member?", Ruby asked.

"Wait, we never said anything about the white fang", said Ren.

"We know, we just guess that how things have been and the way he acted, that something has to give", Blake said. "Not to mention that there has been a massive increase in White fang activity".

" Do you guy have any evidence on him?", Ren asked

"Well, not really but there is something off about that guy", Weiss said.

"Like what ?", I asked.

"Well for starters, he knew my name even though we never met before, and he sound like Jaune for some reason", Weiss replied.

"What do you mean that he sounded like Jaune ?", I asked with my heart pounding like crazy.

"The way he talk and the way he walk as well, it all reminded of Jaune," Weiss replied.

"Guys, you know that I don't jump to conclusion very quickly but in my opinion, I think that we should keep an eye on this guy", Ren said while we huddle up.

"I agree as well with Ren on this one", I said. What about you Nora.

"Hell yeah !", Nora replied.

"That my girl", Ren said with a smile on his face.

"Let's do this, I said.

Jaune P.O.V (Finally)

I finally came to my small room. open it and realized that they should change the name of it to regular room dorms because it nothing but the same space of the dorms they give to the students just with different arranging order. I turn on the light switch

"Woah, this place is awesome and all to myself".

I of course was tried of the fighting and everything that happened today that I went straight to the king sized bed that I didn't notice the green bag on the floor. It was the green bag that Qrow old me not to open until i was in my room. I really wanted to know what was in it. I already knew that the two other bags had my cloths and the other one having a bunch of Dust in it. I ran to the green bag, pick it up and put on my bed.

"Dammed" I yelled. This shit is heavy as hell. but i didn't cared I grab the green duffle bag zipper and started to pull it.

And then i saw my old weapon, Crocea Mors (meaning yellow death) but it was different. It no longer had it's blue handled but a dark grey and the golden crossguard was now black. My shield as well became a dark black with no emblem on it.

What took the cake was two beautiful revolvers. One had a dark handel while the other one had a white one.

This is the greatest thing to happen to me since … never. Nothing like this has happen to me. I also saw that there was two holster for each of my guns. I also saw a note tape to the bottom. I read

 _Dear Juane_

 _if you are reading this you have gotten into Beacon and your room without problem I presumed. Now that you have open the bag, here you have your old weapon Crocea Mors but not only that but your two new pistols. While we're training in those six months I realized that your perfect weapon would be these two revolvers since I did train you on them and you did amazingwork. so these are your new weapons. What you named is up to you. But treat them with respect. They're not toys._

 _Sincerely, the greatest, most handsome, badass hunter of all time_

 _Qrow._

That was Qrow for you guys. Well I believe that is enough excited for one day. That true until I started to felt dizzy and like I was about to barf. And my world became black.

The next day.

When I woke up, the sunlight was coming out of my room and stinging my eyes. I didn't know what happen to me. Both of my guns were next to me and as well as Crocea Mors. I decide to go to the bathroom and check myself were i found out what happen to me. The disguise Dust wore of. But that wasn't the only did that I notice. The note of Qrow was stuck to my sleeve. And i saw the back of it.

 _P.s Juane he disguise dust is a bi-weekly thing. So remember to put it one which I left in your bag. Warning when the dust wero of you will feel dizzying, the feeling to vomiting and passing out. Sound like a hangover. But don't worry the more you go through it the more you will likely to pass out._

 _Bye and good luck._

Well thanks Qrow i said in my mind mad as hell. This is going to be long year.

 _ **Holy cow, I can't believe that I wrote six pages of this. This is the longest chapter i ever written. Right now it is 1:53 AM. So yeah by the time you guys are reading this i be sleeping. Better watch out Jaune, you're going to have eyes watching you now. I want to say thanks to you guys because this would not be possible without you. Please write your review/ P.M and tell me wich seleblace you Jaune to use. Thank you and Peace.**_


	12. Help

_**Hey guys I need your guys help. You see i'm trying try to make the next chapter but i need more of your guys ideas. For example I need to know which selembalce you Jaune to have. And another thing is the name of the pistols that Jaune have. It has to be two names. and if you have more than one pair of name then then that would be a lot better. Thanks for you guys support. you guys are the best.**_

 _ **P.s the new charter is being work on. All so i might make make a one shot**_


	13. new trick

New trick

Jaune Pov.

Well after my crazy incident with the disguise dust, I decide to make sure that I had everything check. The first thing I did was to look at my other bags and take the stuff out and put them in safe places. I decide to open the blue bag and get all my clothes out of it. I stop wearing old my clothes and starting darker and a lot more grey. I think it had to do something with Qrow saying something about women into men that are mysteries and cool. Instead of hoodies, I started to use jackets. I know that there is not a huge difference, but for me it is. I also have my beacon uniform that has not changed one bit. For some reason, I can't find the ammo to the guns.

I then go to the red bag and to check on the dust that Qrow gave me. And right now I'm trying figure if Qrow rob the place or how much he spent on this. There just a bunch of Dust everywhere. There is fire, electricity, and snow. Almost all are in their purest form, but many in their crystal form. Thankfully, I found my disguise dust which I put in the bathroom to keep it safe. If any of these dust broken, there would have been a small bomb.

I then return to the bag to find the ammo. But, there two type. The first type is regular ammo. But the second type is my favorite. These bullets are coated with the dust of all sorts. So when I shoot the blue bullets and they have contact with something there will be ice on the person, same goes for the others one. I can't wait to use this guns in a fight. They won't know what hit them. As I'm thinking my stomach goes rambling. Basically, telling me that it's hungry. I check the time to see that it's only 10:00 am.

I start to remember that today is only Sunday and there nothing much to do than to go to breakfast. I know that it's a risk to show myself but there nothing I can do about it. I'm pretty sure that I see my old friends and teammates. I start to walk out the door to the cafeteria when I remember to but on my disguise Dust. I can't forget to put this stuff on.

Ruby Pov.

"Does anybody see him", Blake said in a hushed voice as Team RWBY and PNR try to find Zane blazes. All through the only person to see this Zane was Me, Yang and Weiss. But Blake, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha would recognize a new student in Beacon.

"Nope, but I tell you when I see him", said Nora while eating another plate of pancakes and looking through a Binocular. There not really needed but this Nora.

"Hey guys", said Velvet. Who Kinda scare us because she was coming from behind.

"Ohh, sorry about that", she said apologizing.

"That okay said", Yang said with a smile on her face.

"What are you guys doing ?" asked Velvet looking at Nora with her binocular.

"Nothing, nothing!", I said.

"Okay, well see you guys later said she said giving us a weird loom.

"That was too close", said Weiss.

"Hey","I thought that we were going to tell","Velvet and her team about our plan", I said.

"Yeah we were but we need a lot more proof for her team", Blake replied.

"Um, guys you want to see this," said Yang.

I immediately went to look at the direction that she was looking at, and that's is where we some him. Zane was wearing the school uniform and walking in to get some breakfast.

"That him guys", I said.

"Whoa that's him, Ruby, Yang he does look like your Uncle", said Nora.

"Yep, that's what me and Ruby thought", replied Yang.

As we were talking, he sat down and started to eat his breakfast. All we did was look at with wide eyes hoping for something to happen. But he just ate his food.

"I think someone should talk to him", said I.

"But who ?", asked Blake.

"Well, it would have to be a person that is very happy to meet someone new, so that out Blake, Ren and Weiss. The person also can't be crazy, so no Yang and Nora.

"That leave me and you, Ruby," said Pyrrha said.

"Well, I let's put into a vote", I said. People who want me, raise your hand, please. Of course, my team pick me.

"Well, good luck Ruby", said Ren.

"Thanks", I said standing up.

I was walking to the new kid, thinking what will happen. He didn't see me coming because he had his back to me. I got to him and touch his back. He jump a little and turn around with a straight face.

"Oh, hello," I said.

"Hi, said Zane with a confused face.

"My name is Ruby Rose from team RWBY and I just wanted to give you a warm welcome to Beacon!" I said in the most innocent voice that a little girl could do while extending my hand to him.

"Well thank you, my is Zane Blazes, he said while taking my hand and shaking it. And the weird things was I felt a jolted coming from my hand.

That a pretty cool name it sounds like something that my uncle could come up with, I said.

Well, it's the one that my parents gave me when, you know, he replied but very nervously, like he had something to hide.

Well, I was hoping that you would want to sit with my friends? I asked.

Thank you but no thank you, I think that it would be better if I just sit where I'm at. He replied while looking at my table.

Are you sure, it wouldn't be a problem for us, I replied?

Yeah, I'm sure about it, he replied.

Well, that just sad, but I hope that you have a great time here. I said. See yah, I replied.

I went back to my table, sitting down and looking back at my friends.

what happened? Asked Yang.

Well, he was polite to me but didn't want to sit with us.

Well, I still think we should watch him and what he does a lot closer, said Weiss

That for sure, I said.

Hey, guys, you don't think that we might be making a mistake, said Pyrrha.

What do you mean? Asked Blake.

Well, what I mean is that we might just be a little paranoid about this, she replied.

I see the rest of us looking the same way, that in til Weiss speak up.

I know what you must be thinking, but we have to be sure that why we can't tell no other team or the teachers, explain Weiss. We got to protect Beacon.

This was the first time I heard Weiss trying to reinsure somebody in a nice way.

I see, you might be right there, Pyrrha replied with a sad face. I just hope that we are right and not wrongly accusing someone, she continued.

Yeah me too, I replied.

Jaune p.o.v

What is going on? First Ruby talk me to asking to sit with her team and my old team. Then I gave her a handshake, and I feel a weird jolt going from my a hand to my body, right now some weird shit is going. Well, just make sure that nothing goes wrong I'm going to stay in my dorm for the rest of the day and just deal with tomorrow the best way that I can possibly can. I was about to going to sleep when my scroll went on because of an unknown number, my best guess it was Qrow trying to contact me.

Hello, who is this? I asked

Yeah, this is the man that train you , you idiot, said Qrow.

Good to hear your voice, I said in a dull voice.

Here as well, kid, He replied. I just wanted to know how you been these last couple of days.

Well, it was okay, I lied. I didn't what to tell him about the fight that I had with Team CRDL or about Ruby.

Are you sure, because I got a call from Ozpin telling me that he found a team beaten badly on the night that you arrive in Beacon, Qrow said in a deadly way that would scare and anybody?

What, I didn't about that Qrow, I swear that I had nothing to do with that, I explained to him.

Good, I did tell you to stay low, which you better be doing did, He said.

So have you found anything about my family, I asked trying to change the subject and Wanting to know about my family.

Sadly, Jaune I got no leads on them, but don't worry I made a promise that I will keep, Qrow said.

Thank you, Qrow I don't know what in the world I would do without you, I said.

No problem kid, just tell me that you will be safe and stay low, Qrow told me.

You got sir, I said with a smiling face.

Yeah take care, He said as he hangs up.

Well, this is just great. Not only did I put Team CRDL in the hospital, there are no other leads for my family location. And I have my first day of school that I have to deal with.

Oh my god, Team CRDL. If they tell anybody about who attacked them I will be in so much trouble. They will tell Ozpin, who would, of course, tell Qrow what happened. I'm so freaking screw right now. I got to stop them from talking (and no I won't kill them) But I have to stop them from speaking.

10 min later

Thankfully I'm am it to the infirmary without anybody seeing me, so for right now I'm good. I go to the entrance of the place. The infirmary is pretty much empty except for a room that has a light coming out from it. Possibly a TV. I open the door and quickly enter without the nurse seeing. She at her desk reading a magazine about dress being combined with dust to give it a new look. It is supposed to be the latest trend in clothes in Vale.

I go to the room where the light came from and I find the four knuckles heads that I am been looking for. Team CRDL. All there really doing I'm just looking at the TV with a blank stare. Like there are to bore to give a damn. The light in the room is off, so all I do is close the door.

I then get in front of the TV and kinda shock them.

What up, I said. It kinda takes them a while in

It's you, said Dove, the first to realised who I was.

Yeah, it's me, I said in a scared voice but thankfully they didn't hear it. I got to to talk to you guys.

What the hell do you what? said, Cardin.

I will be very happy if you guys didn't tell Ozpin, that I did this to you.

I don't think so, you faggot, He replied. Thanks to you we can't fight for the next couple of days. And who the hell are you anyways.

My name does not matter right. And I know that you guys wouldn't be able to do anything but if you tell him I will be in trouble.

That's the point jackass, that what we want, said Sky who on the second bed which is next to Cardin who is just giving me a face that looks like is going to explode.

Well, if you tell him what happen, I will also say that you guys were there to beat Velvet up! I said as my voice got louder. And I am pretty sure that Ozpin would love to hear that and that the reason that I beat the shit out you guys was because I was trying to defend her.

The minute that I said that, they all got scared. Then Cardin got up and went to talk with his group as they huddle up. I could only hear some words such as no, yes and a lot of what. But before I could get any closer, the huddle broke and Cardin was looking right at me. I could see that Sky and Russel were enraged and Dove was looking kinda annoyed.

My group and I decide not to tell Ozpin in our favor, not your, said Cardin, who was giving me deadly glares that can cut a person.

Good, that what I wanted to hear. And I have a rule for you guys.

what make you think that you can tell us what to do! said Russell in a loud voice.

Because, if you don't do what I say, I will beat the living hell out of you guys again. And there faces said everything. I knew that I had them have I wanted them.

What is it?, said Cardin who was sounding like he was growling then talking.

Never touch velvet ever again, I said.

All four gave me weird looks but Carridin spoke up saying that they would not do it again

Good, I hope that you feel better I said while walking way.

I then sneak past the nurse who is sleeping and got out the door without a making a noisy. But the weirdest thing happen to me. I started to run until everything was going slow and I resales that I was running lightning fast. The same thing that Ruby can do. I started to slow down and everything was normal. Except all the paper that just flew around me and the scorch marks that I left on the floor. I think that it would be a great idea if I left right now before someone finds me.

Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in a long time i'm have being crazy busy with school work but I was trying to get you guys a update as soon as possible. Thanks and peace.


End file.
